Mayers Creek
by Beverly Marie
Summary: 10 weeks filled with Fun in the sun. 12 teens go to Mayers Creek for the summer looking for adventure. New friends and summer romances are made. What happens when one of them is murdered and they are all suspects? Drabble Fiction. Summary probably sucks, Sorry!
1. Alice and Bella

**A/N Hey I am trying Drabble now and I love mysterys and I love Twilight! So why not try to combine them?**

**Also, I don't know if the creek is a real creek, I just made up the Name so just in case, I don't own the creek.**

**I don't own twilight.**

" Alice have you seen my purple two-peice?" I yelled groaning.

I opened up the drawers rummaging through my clothes. I saw flash of purple as I looked and pulled it out.

Nope. Just Alice's tube top.

"Ugh, Where is it?" I complained.

" Yeah!, Look on top of my Dresser!" She yelled back.

I quickly ran into Alice's room. I grabbed it and quickly stuffed it inside my suitcase.

Alice walked in carrying about 10 suitcases and set them down on the floor.

"Ready to go?" She asked smiling.

Alice. The charismatic, Fun-loving shopaholic. She's as small as a pixie, But has the strength of a bodybuilder. She makes me proud to call her my best friend.

" Alice, Why do we need so many bags? We are only staying to the Creek for 10 weeks." I asked.

" Because, We need a wide selection of clothes to choose from every day!" She explained.

I groaned. " Alice, How is all this gonna fit in my truck?"

" Don't worry I'll work it out." She reassured.

That's what I'm worried about.

**A/N I know, Nothing exciting! I just wanted to introduce The characters first!**


	2. Rosalie and Emmett

**A/N The first 4-6 Chapters will be them packing and Arriving. Soo... Yeah.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett Pov**

" Rose, Are you almost finished packing?" I asked zipping up my jacket.

I walked towards her room.

" Uh yeah, Could you put my bags in the car please?" She asked from the bathroom.

" Yeah, Sure." I walked into her room seeing about 5 bags.

Holy landfill.

The room is a mess. Clothes are scattered everywhere, Closets and drawers are opened, There is no light coming from the window because of the clothes and I can't even see the bed.

Rosalie walked in grabbing her purse and waiting for me with her arms crossed.

" What happened in here?" I asked grabbing 4 suitcases.

" I couldn't find my sunglasses, So I looked around a bit." She explained.

" You call this a bit! Rosalie my room is cleaner than this, And my underwear drawer is the floor."

" Oh be quiet, Those are my favorites and I really wanted to wear them." She reasoned walking out.

" Any did you find them?"

" Nope." She popped the 'p' and walked down the stairs.

Of course.


	3. Tanya, Garrett, Jessica, And Lauren

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Tanya's Pov**

"Jessica, Lauren stop arguing before I rearrange your mouths!" I yelled irritated.

They were sitting in the backseat fighting over who had the better microwave, I mean who fights over microwaves?

" Oh come on babe, Lighten up." Garrett smiled. He leaned over " Besides, You don't want them to start fighting over who's boyfriend is the cutest." He whispered.

I laughed shaking my head.

I turned into the town of Drecton. I smiled, we are almost there.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before returning to his book.

" Mine has a button for popcorn!" Lauren yelled smirking.

" Oh Please, A lot of microwaves have that," Jessica laughed shaking her head. "But mine has a fan on the top!" She countered.

" Why did we bring them again?" I asked Garrett groaning.

" Because Jessica is my sister and Lauren is her and Your best friend." He explained.

" I thought that you wanted them to come." He said.

" I do but, They are so annoying!" I complained.

" I know honey, I know." He smiled.

Welcome to Mayers Creek. The sign said.

Finally, we're here.


	4. Angela, Ben, Edward, And Jasper

**A/N Hey, I hope you like it! Review!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Angela Pov**

I was on my way driving to Mayer's Creek where my Sister Bella was going for the Summer. I lived with our Mom while she lived with our dad in seperate houses. She invited me and Told me I could take who ever I wanted with me so, I took my Boyfriend Ben and His Two best friends Edward and Jasper.

They were currently in the back seat playing the Wii.

" Dude, That was my Power!" Jasper yelled whining.

" Nu-Uh, There were three of them, You lost yours!" Edward responded.

" Your lying, There was Two I counted." He yelled.

" I will slap the both of you if you don't shut up!" I yelled swerving the car.

The Wii fell over and finally gave me some silence.

The boys groaned in protest.

"You broke the Wii!" Ben yelled.

" Well, You guys should have been quiet." I countered.

" We don't have to be quiet, This is my car." What has gotten into him? He has never talked to me like that.

" Yeah, The car I make all the payments for."

" Can you just shut up and drive." He yelled.

" It's still my car and you are a b****." He said.

I can't believe it, He called me a b****. This is the first time he has ever called me any type of name. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked straight ahead.

" If You value Our relationship, Then you will stop talking." I said calmly.

" Well, Maybe I don't."

It was deadly quiet after that.


	5. Getting There

**A/N Hey What's Up? Wasn't that a shocker last chapter? Lol.**

**This chapter is them getting there.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I pulled in to Mayer's Creek smiling widely.

" We're Here!" Alice yelled bouncing. I giggled.

" Stop bouncing Alice. Your gonna break the seat!" I yelled.

She continued bouncing, I shook my head thinking,

Yes, We're Here.

* * *

**Angela Pov**

I parked the car quickly slamming the door as I got out.

I got my bags and went into our cabin. I unpacked crying as I closed the drawers.

" Angela?" I heard towards the door.

I turned towards Ben grimacing at him.

" Don't you mean B****." I said coldly walking out of the cabin.

* * *

**Tanya Pov**

" Come on lets go to the lake for a swim!" I exclaimed to Garrett smiling.

" Isn't that lake haunted?" He asked.

" You don't even know which lake." I Said.

" Knowing you, I know exactly which one." He smirked.

" Come On, Besides do you want to stay with Jessica and Lauren while I'm gone?" I asked him whispering.

He glanced over to them, Who were currently arguing about shoes.

" OK, Come on." He laughed.

We walked out heading for Golam's Lake. **(A/N Again Totally made up!)**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

I was thinking about the conversation in the car ride. Ben has never acted like that before with _Anyone, _Let alone Angela. I personally think that he shouldn't have called her a bitch, Because no woman deserves that.

" Hey dude, What happened to Ben?" I asked Jasper.

" Dude, I was wondering the same thing. He never curses."

" Do you think he really wanted to break up with her." I asked.

" No. He is really Whipped," He laughed. "And he told me that he wanted to marry her." He said.

" I wonder why he was acting like that." I pondered.

* * *

**Emmett Pov**

I watched as Rosalie bounced in her seat as I pulled into the parking space.

" Rosalie, You should probably jumping up and down, Your giving me the sight of two perfect views bouncing." I laughed taking the key out.

" Well Maybe I wanted to." She giggled walking out of the car. God I love this woman.

But of course she doesn't know that. I've had a crush on Rosalie since the 4th grade. She is my best friend. But she would never feel that way about me, She could get any guy she wanted.


	6. Sad

**A/N So... I bet your peeved off at Ben,... I am! lol Here is your chapter!**

**Angela Pov**

I cried sitting on a log by the river. I don't know what I could have done to deserve to be treated like that by the one person I thought would protect me and be there for me and respect me and...love me. I can't even believe Ben told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore. Could that mean that I was just some conquest and he didn't even love me?

I saw a girl and a boy over by the river laughing and splashing each other with the water. I can't even remember the last time Ben and I played like that. I cried even harder thinking about the good times we had with each other.

I remember when he sang to me on my birthday and forgot some of the lyrics because of how nervous he was. I remember when he stopped the graduation ceremony in middle school to announce that I was the love of his life. I remember the laughs we used to share when there was an awkward silence. I remember how he would call me everyday to tell me he loved me. I remember the time he cried when I yelled at him thinking I was gonna break up with him.

Well, I guess I'm in that position now.

**A/N I am feeling sorry for Angela... Review!**


	7. Bad Advice

**A/N Hey Hey Hey! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Ben Pov**

" I'm such an ass!" I yelled in frustration. Not only did I call the love of my life the worst name I have ever called her, I made her doubt my love for her.

I don't even know why I cursed at her. I guess I was feeling angry at how our relationship hasn't really been at it's strongest. I mean, She barely notices me any anymore. It's like I'm just there for show and she doesn't need me. The only reason I did that was because my big brother James told me girls like it when your 'in control' so I kind of took control.

I know what retard does something like that. I was desperate and my brother gets alot of girls, so I listened to him. What I didn't know was that it would cost me my relationship.

I ran out of the cabin contemplating how I could win her back.

A tear fell from my eye as I walked in the grass dragging my feet. _How could I be so stupid?_


	8. Something Big

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

**Bella Pov**

" Hey Alice," I called.

She turned towards me.

" Yeah." She responded.

" I found a flyer for a bonfire tonight at the clearing."

She ran from the kitchen to the couch where I was sitting.

" Oooh! A bonfire," She squealed. " Bella can we go! Please!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

" Fine." I sighed.

" Really, Just like that?" She asked.

" Yeah, Just like that."

" Yay!" She jumped up.

" I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight." She smiled.

I have a feeling she's right.


	9. Flustered

**A/N Hi! What is up? I'm am kind of peeved off because of family drama, and I didn't get to watch The new Percy Jackson movie! But I am seeing it tomorrow! Here is the chapter!**

**Rosalie Pov**

" Emmett could you help me with my skirt? The zippers stuck." I asked him.

I was in front of my mirror getting ready for the bonfire tonight.

The zipper wasn't really stuck, I am just trying to get him to actually see me in a different way. All of these years I have been giving him hints and he acts like he doesn't even notice. He treats me like I'm his sister and I don't want to be treated like a sister. I want to be treated like a girlfriend.

" Yeah, Just give me a minute." He called.

I heard footsteps coming and I got excited. _Let's hope this works._

He stepped into the room and I glanced in the mirror to see his face. He looked shocked. Probably because I am only in my bra and a skirt. He quickly composed himself and walked up to me looking nervous.

I felt his hands run down my back until they reached the bottom of my back. He trailed his fingers on my back giving me goosebumps. His fingers ghosted over the fabric of the skirt and landed.

Right.

On.

My.

Butt.

I gasped and smiled internally. My plan has succeeded.

He zipped it up and I felt a kiss on my back.

My breath hitched and he walked away leaving me flustered.


	10. Revenge

**A/N Sorry there was no update yesterday! Stupid Allergies! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Angela's Pov**

I covered my face with my hands rocking back and forth on the log.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I gasped turning around.

" Angela?" Bella asked.

I nodded blinking rapidly. She immediately hugged me. I felt relieved that my sister was here. I really needed the comfort and I missed her. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

" What's wrong." She asked pulling back.

" Ben." I croaked. She nodded understanding. " You don't have to talk about it." She whispered.

I silently thanked her letting all of my feelings out. I cried in her arms while she consoled me rubbing her and up and down my back.

" You know what," She said standing up. " I won't let you sit here crying over a boy, Just let Alice and I take care of it." She rubbed her hands menacingly.

" What are you gonna do?" I asked.

" We're gonna show him what he's missing out on," She said grabbing my arm.

" Come on." She squealed. Alice is really rubbing off on her.


	11. Heart

**A/N I'm back! So sorry this is very late! School started and high school classes are a lot of work in middle school!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Ow!" I groaned hitting Alice's arm. She pulled out yet another one of the hairs on my eyebrows. She has been doing it for the past 30 minutes and it hurt like hell!

"Angela stop fussing. It isn't my fault your eyebrows are so bushy!" Alice responded.

Bella giggled curling what seemed like the last strand of my hair. She brung out some type of spray and began violating my hair with it.

" Bella what is that?" I asked.

" It's just hair spray," She waved it off. " Probably." She added.

I sat in the chair in fear of what they had planned for me to wear.

Jasper Pov

Here 9 out of 12 of the people staying here for the summer sat at the bonfire waiting for the last three people to show up.

I mean, Didn't they get the memo? The paper specifically said be here at 6:30 and its now 7:24. So far only Me, Edward, Ben, and other people we didn't know were here. There names were Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya,Garrett, Jessica and Lauren.

They all weren't bad except Lauren and Jessica. They were nice but they argued about everything. I have never heard two people talk so much.

I sat on the log playing with the locket that would forever bring me happiness and sorrow.

My fingers touched the opening of my locket wanting to see her face again. I tried to stop but my attempt held no avail.

There was her Jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes that I missed. Her smile that would cheer up anyone on their saddest of days. The same smile I wished I could see today. The same person that walked out of my life.

Alice Christina Brandon. The love of my life and The owner of my heart.

**A/N Woah... I wonder how Jasper knows Alice and has her picture. Review!**


End file.
